reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Marko Dragic
Marko Dragic is a minor character and a Stranger featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. Background Marko Dragic is an inventor of Southeastern European descent. He immigrated to America at a time prior to 1899. Interactions First encounter Marko Dragic is first seen loitering around a park in the western part of Saint Denis and is seen placing something in the pond. When approached, he tells the player that he is a professor and inventor. He says he wants to demonstrate his new remote-controlled gear to some potential investors. His investor, Mr. Marcelle, arrives with a group of women. Then, a stranger appears and accuses Marko of being a fraud, before mocking him. Marko assures Mr. Marcelle that the man does not know him and that he is a liar. As Marko is about to demonstrate his new creation, Mr. Marcelle begins to doubt Marko and requests that the player uses it, to make sure that Dragic is not tricking him. Marko then explains to the player how to control the machine. The player takes control of the remote-controlled submarine and is instructed by Marko to fire torpedoes at four model warships, while avoiding numerous mines scattered around the pond. After sinking the boats, Mr. Marcelle is impressed with this type of technology, and is willing to talk to Dragic about investing in it. Dragic thanks the player for helping him, and invites the player to his lab in Doverhill. Second encounter When the player arrives at Marko's lab in Doverhill, Marko is exhausted and he asks the player to help him set up electrical conductors outside of the lab. After setting up the conductors, he will tell them to turn on his power relay outside of the lab. He will reveal to the player that he created a robot. The electricity will enter the robot and the robot will spring to life, but lose power. Marko is happy that his creation came to life and happy that he finally achieved something in his life. The player will then exit the workshop and leave him alone. Final encounter The player can visit Marko's lab later, but unfortunately, Marko is found dead and the robot has disappeared. They can find a piece of paper that is a note about the robot and the electric lantern. The robot can be found near Colter and foot prints are seen. The robot is seen siting on the peak of a mountain and will be heard saying "Papa". Mission appearances *"A Bright Bouncing Boy" Trivia *Dragic is based on Nikola Tesla, a visionary Croatian-Serbian inventor who emigrated to the United States in 1884 and who was known for his contributions in the field of electricity. His laboratory also heavily resembles that of Wardenclyffe Tower. Marko also mentions a 'silver tongued American' who betrayed him, which could be a reference to Tesla's rivalry with Thomas Edison, and some of Dragic's inventions are very similar to the outlandish claims that Tesla made during their rivalry. **Dragic also has some similarities to John Murray Spear, an American clergyman and scientist who claimed he was in contact with long-deceased figures such as Benjamin Franklin and John Quincy Adams, and believed he was contacted to bring technology to mankind. Spear and his followers retreated to a wooden shed in Massachusetts, where they created "New Motive Power", which was meant to be a mechanical Messiah which, unfortunately for Spear, failed to function. *He pronounces his last name (Dragic) with a soft "G", as well as a "C" at the end, instead of using a hard "G" and a "Č" or "Ć" (pronounced "Ch") at the end. This seems to be an anglicized version of the Slavic surname "Dragić" and is, therefore, likely an oversight. However, Dragic may be using this pronunciation on purpose, as to fit in the United States. *A trophy called Artificial Intelligence is based on discovering Marko Dragic's fate. *If you revisit Marko's lab after finding his corpse, his body will have disappeared, but his blood will still be seen on the ground. *If you search his lab, you can find a note which states that in several years he planned to create an army of robots and conquer the world. Navigation de:Marko Dragić it:Marko Dragic Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Strangers in Redemption 2